The Princess and the Pauper
by SailorJfanatic
Summary: Makoto runs away from home. If she did run away from home, then why is she still in the palace? Confusing, huh? Read the story to find out!
1. Meet Makoto, the Princess

A/N: Wohoo!! My 4th fic. As usual, this fic is centered on Makoto. You just can't get enough of those, so I made another one. You know what they say, there's no such thing as too much Makoto, or something like that. Hmm…o well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# @#@#@#  
  
  
  
"Father! You never let me have any fun!" screamed the angered Makoto, Princess of Jupiter.  
  
"You call running away and having your mother and I worried, fun?" questioned the great King Jupiter.  
  
"Father, I wasn't running away. I just got lost in the forest while I was training," replied Makoto.  
  
"Training, huh? From now on I forbid you to train nor do anything that contains fighting. You're a princess. Therefore, you act like other princesses, not like a trained soldier!" shouted the now angry Jupiter.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Honey, your father and I just want the best for you. All princesses have to be prim and proper. Look at your friends. Do you see how they act?" came the strong yet calm Queen Juno of Jupiter.  
  
"Mother, I know how they act, but I'm not like them. I love to fight, mother, father. I love to train and do strenuous activities. I like to be active. I love adventures," Makoto explained.  
  
"That's enough, young lady! There will be no more arguing on the dinner table. End of discussion," spoke King Jupiter.  
  
"Fine! Please excuse me!" Makoto replied and curtsied before leaving the dinner table and eavesdrop on the conversation of her father and mother were having.  
  
"Jupiter, honey, you don't have to go rough on her. I know we want what's best for her, but let's not get too protective of her," Queen Juno said.  
  
"Juno, were not being too protective of her! She's our only daughter for crying out loud! We wouldn't want to lose our only child, now do we? So for safety's sake, I am going to assign Makoto a personal bodyguard," King Jupiter told her.  
  
'What is my dad trying to do? Why is he acting like this? He's treating me as if I'm vulnerable and can't take care of myself. Well, I'll show him otherwise.' Makoto thought angrily as she quietly packed her important belongings.  
  
"Jupiter, why are you doing this? You know very well that our Makoto is very strong and can take care of herself," Queen Juno said disapproving of her husband's decision.  
  
"That is the reason I'm acting like this," he informed her. He let out a deep sigh and continued, "I spoke with Queen Serenity and she said that Queen Beryl is planning on kidnapping our daughter."  
  
The queen was shocked, "But why?"  
  
"Makoto is the strongest of all the princesses. Her powers, though not fully developed yet, are stronger than those of the other senshis, not to mention her physical abilities. The element in which she represents is very powerful. Because of this, Beryl would want to get a hold of her. If she does this, of course, she would put more magic in Makoto causing her to be even more powerful than she already is. And If this happens, Queen Beryl's plans of universal domination might finally succeed. So you see, I'm not only doing this for her. I'm doing this for the sake of the universe too. For now, what I ask of you is that Makoto will know nothing of this. Do you understand?" King Jupiter told her, but she was too overwhelmed with the things her husband told her to be able to speak. Then they heard a thump sound from Makoto's room.  
  
"What was that?" Queen Juno asked. Without saying any words, King Juno hurried to her room. When they got there, all they found was a room with no Makoto in it. "Do you think Queen Beryl has already got her?"  
  
"No," answered King Jupiter. "She ran away," seeing the rope on her window. After saying this, Queen Juno fainted. Luckily, King Jupiter expected this to happen and caught her. "Makoto, why did you do this?"  
  
Meanwhile, at the forest, Makoto was running as far away from the Jupiterian Palace. 'So, they want to treat me like a prisoner. Not if I have a say in it. I'm sorry mother, father, but I despise the thought of being treated like a prisoner in my own home.'  
  
Unknown to her, someone was watching her every move. "Oh how cute, the princess is running away. Nephlite, go follow our little princess and do everything as planned."  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl," Nephlite responded.  
  
"Perfect! Soon, everything will go as I have planned for years. Hahahahah ((A/N: Insert creepy laugh )) !!" Queen Beryl laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Oh no! What will happen next? Will Queen Beryl actually succeed? How about Makoto? Where will she go? What will Nephlite do to Makoto? All this will be answered on the next chapter! R/R! 


	2. Meet Lita, the Gundam Pilot

A/N: Does anyone read this part anyway? Whatever, here's 2nd chap.!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
'I'm tired of living like this,' thought a browned haired girl, 'Every day it's the same thing over and over. We receive a mission, which is always to destroy OZ base, get the job done, and stay in Quatre's mansion. No doubt we're also on the enemy's most wanted list. Oh yea, this is life and boy, it's so dull,' she thought sarcastically. I wish I had a new life. I never wished to be Gundam pilot. Sure, I have the skills, but I don't have the heart. I wish I were a princess. I want to feel important. I want to actually live rich, not live in a rich man's home. I wish…but I know it will never happen,' she ended her thoughts.  
  
"Lita, c'mon, Heero's going to leave you if you don't come right away," Duo exclaimed.  
  
"In a minute! I can't find where I hid my Gundam. Jupiter is amazingly huge, you know," she told Duo.  
  
"Fine, but do it fast," Duo warned. Before he left he said, "We'll be waiting at the base."  
  
"Whatever," she whispered. Then she bumped on to what looked like her reflection. They both fell on their butts. "Please watch where you're going."  
  
"Sorry…," she apologized. Once she caught a glimpse of who she bumped, she was shocked, "Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Are you related to me or something?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't think so. I've never seen you in my life," Makoto stated then thought, 'Wait a minute! This could be a good thing. Since she looks a lot like me, I mean so much like me in physical appearance; maybe she could take my place as princess. That way, my parents wouldn't worry about me and at the same time, I don't have to be treated as a prisoner. Unless, she is a prisoner.'  
  
"Excuse me, are you an escape from prison?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
"Perfect! No one will be able to tell the difference. All she has to do is act like me!" Makoto shouted and Lita just looked at her like she was some kind of mental case.  
  
"Who are you? My name's Lita," she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Makoto, princess of Jupiter," she said proudly. "Now, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Umm…okay, I guess," Lita said back reluctantly.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Makoto asked. "Just to prove to you that I am the princess, let me show you our royal family portrait." She took out the picture out of her bag. "Now, do you believe me?"  
  
"Ok, so what's the favor?" Lita questioned her suspiciously.  
  
"How would you like to be a princess for life?" Makoto offered.  
  
"Are you serious? Of course! Any girl would want to live like you. Hold on, what's the catch?" Lita inquired.  
  
"Catch? Nothing. Well, there is something. Could I take your place, wherever you're from? Oh yea, what do you do for life?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a Gundam pilot. I live with my brother and four of his friends in a mansion in a place called Colony L4," Lita explained.  
  
"What's a Gundam?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Those are big robots made of an indestructible metal called Gundamium alloy. We control them from the inside. We pilots use them to fight OZ, a major enemy of the colonies," Lita said.  
  
"Ohh, so you're one of those Gundam pilots?" Makoto asked again.  
  
"Yes," Lita replied. 'Man, Heero, my brother, and the other pilots would totally kill me if they ever found out that I told someone that I'm a Gundam pilot. Especially when they find out that she is actually not me.'  
  
"Sweeet! First I get to pilot those robot thingies, and I can act like a soldier without anyone telling me not to! This is the best idea I've ever had!" Makoto happily cried. "Are you certain you want to trade positions with me?"  
  
"Oh yea!!" Lita also cried blissfully.  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*) *)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Out in the middle of nowhere, "So, the princess plans to trade position with some pilot. Perfect, the farther away she is from King Jupiter, the better. That way, it will be easier for me to get her! Hahahahahaha……((A/N: Insert creepy laugh again))  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Lita and Makoto changed clothes while they explain to each other everything about being a pilot and a princess. Lita told Makoto about the pilots and their personality, and Makoto told Lita what to say when they ask her where she went and why.  
  
"Lita! Did you find your Gundam yet?" Duo asked from the distance.  
  
"Crap! I forgot that I have to look for my Gundam!" Lita silently said.  
  
"You said that Gundams are robot thingies, right? I happen to find one earlier," Makoto said.  
  
"Great! Just get the Gundam and go with Duo to the base! Hurry or Heero's going to kill you!" Lita told her.  
  
"Ok, see ya!" Makoto said goodbye and gave Lita a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Lita! If you don't come right now, I'll tell Heero to blast you out of the forest," Duo warned.  
  
"In a minute, I've already found my gundam," Lita shouted back and turned to Makoto, "So, have fun in your new life. You better go now, Duo might actually call Heero to blast you out of the forest."  
  
With that, they both went on their separate ways. Lita was headed for the Jupiterian Palace, and Makoto left to go with the Gundam pilots back to colony L4.  
  
'Wait, I forgot to ask Lita who her brother is,' thought Makoto.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS PART!!  
  
Who do you think Makoto should be paired with? And who should be the brother? Please vote on your reviews! 


	3. First Day of Being A Gundam Pilot

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if I took so long in getting the chapter out. Busy with school and stuff. Thanks to all who voted, and since most of the people voted that Heero be partnered up with Makoto I will do so. As for the brother, I've decided that it will be Trowa. Also, Lita will be partnered up with Duo!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lita, go to your Gundam now!" Duo instructed.  
  
"Why?" Makoto asked.  
  
"OZ found out that we're hiding out here and they're on their way here. We can't let any innocent people get in the middle of this. So we have to hurry back in space." Duo replied.  
  
'My first flight. Man, this is going to be so cool.! Oi, I so have a big problem. How do I pilot it?' Makoto thought worriedly. After awhile, she and Duo have reached where the other pilots were.  
  
"Finally, the onna is here," a boy with black hair and a tight ponytail said.  
  
'That must be Wufei. What an ego!' Makoto thought observing. 'Lemme see. The one with bangs covering one eye must be Trowa, the blonde haired boy must be Quatre, and that boy with messy brown hair and has what looks to be like an emotionless expression must be the perfect soldier, Heero. Question is, which one of these boys is Lita's bro?'  
  
"Lita, where have you been?" Quatre asked her worried.  
  
"No time to answer those questions now, we have to move. OZ is coming closer!" Heero ordered.  
  
As Makoto climbed in to the Gundam's cockpit, she became overwhelmed when she saw all the buttons and other unique and advanced items in the Gundam. It was beautiful, but how is she going to pilot the Gundam? 'It's times like these, that I wish I were smart as Ami. Man, it looks so cool, yet so complicating. I have to be careful on what to press or else I might accidentally press the self-destruct button.'  
  
"Lita, what are you waiting for? Start your Gundam!" the screen in front of her turned on and Trowa, the quiet one, finally spoke.  
  
'Well here goes nothing,' Makoto pressed a button, and miraculously, it was the right button to start her Gundam. 'Great start, now how about this button,' the button sent her flying fast into space.  
  
"Whoohoo!!" she loved the feeling of flying into space. 'How could Lita not like this stuff? Is she nuts or something? I would rather be a Gundam pilot than a Princess any day any minute my whole life!!'  
  
"At least, someone is having a good time," Quatre stated.  
  
"Weak onna," Wufei muttered.  
  
"What's gotten into her? Yesterday she was complaining about how being a Gundam pilot sucks, but now, she acts as if it was her first time to fly a Gundam!" Duo said.  
  
Jupiter was slightly far from the colonies so trip took about three to four hours. As they neared colony L4's atmosphere, Makoto saw how busy the everyone were. From up space, the people look like busy working ants. Cars were everywhere, planes were flying, it truly was a busy colony. Finally, they reached their final destination, Quatre's mansion. Makoto had to admit his mansion was huge, but compared to the Jupiterian Palace, his house was no bigger than one-fourth of the palace's size.  
  
"Man, it's good to be back home. Hey guys, if we have a new mission I'll be on my room getting lots and lots of sleep," Duo spoke and left.  
  
"I'll be on the training room. Don't disturb me." Wufei said and for the training room.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Heero left without saying a word.  
  
"I'm not too tired, so I guess I'll make dinner for everyone. Now only if I knew where the kitchen was," Makoto said speaking her mind.  
  
For thirty minutes, she had searched for kitchen trying to find it. 'Where is that kitchen?' Then, she bumped on to someone. "Sorry, Heero, umm… where is the…nevermind," she said but he did not say anything back. ' I can't ask Heero where the kitchen is. He'll get suspicious and might send me back to Jupiter and ruin my chance of having a new and really cool life.' After that, Makoto had finally found the kitchen.  
  
For hours, Makoto was cooking. The scent of her cooking had reached the whole mansion, bringing the five pilots into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow Lita, I didn't know you could cook." Duo said mouthwatering with the succulent smell on the kitchen.  
  
"How did you learn how to cook? You've never cooked before. Let alone spend time in the kitchen," Quatre added.  
  
"Umm…" she had to think of a lie, fast. "Oh, I was bored and I decided to try cooking. I've started watching those food channels and took down the recipes so I could try them myself. Anyway, dinner will be ready soon so you guys can wait in the dining room."  
  
But Heero noticed that there weren't any recipe instructions on paper. He was starting to get a little suspicious of her. First, for once, she did not complain about being a Gundam pilot. Second, she could now cook. And he knew for a fact that Lita absolutely hated cooking. He just shook of the thought and headed with the other pilots to the dining room.  
  
"Hey everyone, dinner is ready. If you want more, there's plenty in the kitchen. Now, eat up!" At that, they began eating. Duo was totally pigging out on the food while the others ate in a more conservative manner.  
  
"Lita, you've truly outdone yourself," Quatre commented.  
  
"Yea, Lita, this food is great!" Duo said with his mouth full.  
  
"For once, the onna did something great," Wufei commented, nah.  
  
"This is great little sis.," Trowa said.  
  
"Hn…" that is what all Heero said.  
  
Makoto just watched them eat thinking, 'Finally, I know who Lita's brother is. Duh, it's so obvious, brown hair and green eyes!'  
  
At night, the pilots all went to their rooms. Makoto still didn't know where her room was. She was worried that if she asked the other pilots, they might get so suspicious of her. 'You can't be too careful now. Maybe if I open these rooms one by one.'  
  
She started with the room closest the stairs, which happened to be empty. She guessed that this must be her room. She took off he clothes, leaving her with only an underwear and bra. She went to the bed and dozed off.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero had just finished working in his computer and was too tired so he opened the first room near the stairs, his room, which happened to be where Makoto had entered in. He was too tired to notice anything, so he just took his shirt off and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Makoto woke up and felt a hand on her waist. 'What the…?' she looked and saw it was Heero shirtless and screamed.  
  
Immediately she covered herself with the blanket and Heero woke up startled. He took out his gun out of nowhere and said, "Omae o Korosu! What are you doing in my room?"  
  
'Of all the rooms in this mansion, why did I have to end up in his,' she thought bitterly. "Umm…I was locked out from my room. I tried knocking into my brother's room but he was asleep, so I didn't want to bother him. I knocked into your room next and found it was open, so I went in hoping you wouldn't mind, if I spend the night here."  
  
"Fine, but put your clothes on and let's go to your room and ask Quatre for the spare key," Heero answered as if nothing happened. He turned around as Makoto was dressing up and put his shirt on. He had to admit, she had a great body, he shook his head of the thought and mentally slapped himself.  
  
Makoto and Heero came out of Heero's room and headed for Lita's room after asking Quatre for the spare key. When they got there, Heero turned the knob and it was open. He just looked at her. She couldn't think of what to say. She was so embarrassed and just thanked him. Once again, he got suspicious of her, but didn't entertain it. Instead, he went to the living room on his beloved computer and began checking his email for a new mission.  
  
After a minute or so, he spoke up, "Everyone, we have a mission."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
That was a long chapter. For me, anyways. R/R! 


	4. Lost in the Jupiterian forest; A Plot to...

A/N: Here ya go, Chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
| ^_^ | ^_^ | ^_^ |  
  
"Let's see, Makoto told me to go north," Lita told herself as she searched for her compass.  
  
"Need help?" an unfamiliar voice offered.  
  
"Err…no, I'm perfectly fine. I can find my way around this forest," Lita said trying not to sound startled in hope that he would buy the excuse.  
  
"Au contraire, it's hard to find a way out of the Jupiterian forest. I myself have been lost several times, because of its size," the man finally noticed her uneasiness and introduced himself to her, "By the way, my name is Nephlite."  
  
"The name's Li- I mean Makoto, Princess Makoto of Jupiter," Lita introduced.  
  
"I know. Now, would you like me to escort you back to the palace?"  
  
"Oh what the heck, sure!" Lita finally gave in.  
  
'Funny, she doesn't act like most princesses and from the looks of it,' Nephlite examined her, 'I'd say she's pretty strong, judging from the way she moves. Queen Beryl had outdone herself this time. She has a better judge of character. Finally, our plans of universal domination might actually succeed.'  
  
She and Nephlite had been walking for hours out of the forest. Lita had to admit, it was exhausting. From all the soldier training she had received, Lita still was not used to hard work. She looked at Nephlite and noticed that he neither pant nor sweat.  
  
Observing the brunette's facial behavior, Nephlite assured her, "Don't worry. We're almost there. I'd say a few more minutes."  
  
Lita just nodded in agreement, for she was too tired to speak.  
  
Not a couple of minutes they were finally in the Jupiterian Palace's courtyard. The courtyard was filled with the sweet aroma of the beautifully blooming flowers that came in different colors. The palace was truly majestic. It had a mixture of the color gold and emerald green which blended well. The large palace windows looked like giant emeralds while the sun reflected it causing it to shine beautifully. Lita was filled with awe, but showed no sign of it. Thanks to Heero, who had taught her that trick.  
  
One of the royal Jupiterian servants came up to them and ushered them to the Palace. Lita was, in a way, anxious to meet the king and queen. Nephlite, on the other hand, was delighted to meet them. Lita was even more astonished when she saw the palace from inside. It was fully carpeted with green velvet. Pictures hanged on the wall. In the middle of the palace a huge chandelier shone from the ceiling. Lita had never seen anything like it. After all, this was her first time in a royal palace let alone living in one. Recovering from her reverie, she noticed that the servant was leading them to the king and queen's throne room. Once they got there, Lita saw the king and queen sitting on the royal throne, the queen holding a scepter. It had the Jupiterian Palace's trademark color, green and gold. It was outlined with pure gold and laid out in emerald green velvet.  
  
"Your majesty, Princess Makoto has finally returned," the servant said while bowing.  
  
"Thank you, loyal servant. Now please leave us be to settle this ourselves," the queen ordered.  
  
The king and queen just looked at Lita at first. No one moved nor spoke. At last, King Jupiter stood up from his throne and went in front of Lita. All of a sudden, he gave Lita a big hug, "Don't you ever do that again," Soon, Queen Juno did the same thing as King Jupiter. They were too busy being happy to even lecture their daughter.  
  
"Mother, father, I'm sorry I ran away. I promise I'll never do that again," Lita spoke up. She liked the attention she was getting from the king and queen. 'I guess it really was a good idea to change places with Makoto, I had my doubts, but now, I don't regret my decision, but I am going to miss my gundam as well as the guys.'  
  
King Jupiter suddenly noticed the young man with her daughter and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Father, this is Nephlite. I got lost in the forest and he was the one who brought me here," Lita explained.  
  
"Thank you very much. Is there anything I can do for you? Wait, I have a better idea. How would you like to become a personal bodyguard to my daughter?" King Jupiter offered.  
  
"I would be delighted to, your majesty," Nephlite agreed and Lita did not mind.  
  
"Why don't we have a dinner banquet to celebrate? I'll ask the servants to call your princess friends and I'll ask the royal chef to fix up a feast. Better yet, Makoto, why don't you help cook?" Queen Juno suggested.  
  
"Err…Mother, you know I still have to get ready for my guests. I still have to do my hair, pick my clothes, wear makeup. You know, to look good," Lita excused hoping it would convince them. 'I can't tell them that I can't cook. I guess I'll have to learn how, because this life consists of me to be able to cook. Now what channel is the cooking channel on again?'  
  
"I understand Makoto. Now, why don't you go get ready while your father and I arrange everything. As for you, kind sir, I'll have one of our servants guide you to your room. He'll also bring you clothes and help you get ready for tonight's gathering," Queen Juno said sweetly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere on earth, Queen Beryl disguised herself, wearing a seductive leather skirt and red tank with a black blazer over it. She walked the halls of OZ base, catching the attention of many male soldiers. She had gone to see Trieze Khushrenada, and discuss some business with him, specifically the Gundams.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Beryl, my good friend," Trieze invited her into his office.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase. Tell me all about the Gundams and the pilots," she said briefly.  
  
With the command, Trieze immediately started telling her all the information she asked. From the Gundams to the pilots and their facial features. Trieze also told her of their battles that were fought. He even showed her a colored photo on each of them, including Lita's, which made Queen Beryl form a grin on her lips. It was uncanny how she looks so much like the princess of Jupiter.  
  
"Interesting. You told me how strong each of these gundams are. You say that they could beat more than a dozen of your mobile suits without a sweat. How would you like to have your mobile suits upgraded ten times stronger than the Gundams in a single day?" Queen Beryl proposed.  
  
Trieze, obviously amused, answered, "How will you be able to do that?"  
  
"Magic, of course. With it, you can do anything. What is your decision?" Queen Beryl asked.  
  
"Magic! Are you insulting me? Are you insane? Magic certainly does not exist," Trieze said furiously.  
  
Queen Beryl looked out the office window and noticed about five mobile suits lying on the base directly in front of the window. "If you don't believe, then let me show you. See those five mobiles suits?" Trieze looked out to see five mobile suits. "With magic, I can destroy them in one blow. Let me demonstrate," a scepter appeared out of nowhere in Beryl's hand and in nanoseconds the five mobile suits were destroyed.  
  
"Impossible, how would I know that you didn't plant bombs in those suits?" Trieze questioned her suspiciously.  
  
"Would you like me to try it on you?" Beryl, getting impatient, warned. The scepter started to glow while held threateningly into Trieze's throat.  
  
Obviously scared, "Fine. What's the catch?"  
  
Beryl loosened the grip on the scepter and went back to her poised mood, "Easy, capture Lita Kino. I will know once you've captured her so I'll come unsuspected.  
  
"I will do so, but first you need to do as you have said earlier, upgrade my mobile suits," Trieze grinned mischievously.  
  
Beryl just let her scepter glow for a couple of minutes and said, "Done,"  
  
"Done? That fast? So I know that you're not fooling me, I'll test one of them."  
  
Trieze went to one of the mobile suit's cockpit and took it for a spin. He was amazed at how powerful it was. He tested the missile on one of the deserted island and with one blow it was disintegrated. He could now feel the touch of success. Once he had landed, he came back to his office to find Queen Beryl seated on his office sofa.  
  
"What do you think? Is it a deal?"  
  
"Definitely," Trieze answered and a wide grin appeared on both their faces.  
  
"I kept my part of the deal, so you had better keep yours," with that, Queen Beryl disappeared out of thin air.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


End file.
